


Insecure

by hansluke



Series: Lacrosse and Yellow Eyes [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is kind of clingy in an adorable way, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansluke/pseuds/hansluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on Tumblr: Liam feeling insecure about his relationship with Brett because he thinks he could have anybody and Brett reassures him that he's the only one for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

Brett could probably figure out the exact minute Liam started to pull away if he tried.

He'd switched to Scott's pack -with Satomi's blessing- so he could be with Liam more. He also transferred to Beacon Hills so they could go to their classes together. Honestly, he would spend every minute of every day with Liam if he was able to...but they had two classes that were different. As soon as Brett was out of those classes though, he ran all the way across school so he could wait outside of Liam's classroom.

But then one day, Liam had left the classroom early. It was before Brett got there and when he asked about it Liam, just said he needed to talk to Mason about something. He shrugged it off for a while...but then it continued.

He didn't meet him after those classes anymore. They always sat beside each other in their classes. If the seat beside Liam was taken, he could sit behind him (he couldn't sit in front of him because then Liam couldn't see the board). Liam started sitting in the back of the class and had Mason or someone else from the pack already sitting beside him. Brett always took the closest seat as he could to him, but he really missed sitting beside him.

But Brett could put up with it. He always got to come over after school. They could cuddle and watch TV and just laze around until his parents got home from their night shifts.

Then he decided it was the final straw when Liam tried to make him leave.

"Look, I'm just really busy," Liam said quietly, staring at the same page he'd been on in their book for English since they got home fifteen minutes ago.

"I'm not even doing anything to bother you," Brett said, "Why do you want me to leave?"

"I just do!" Liam said quickly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Brett crossed his arms, "No, we're talking about this. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Get out!" Liam yelled, his eyes turning gold out of pure frustration with his boyfriend as he stood up and pointed to the door. Why didn't he understand that he wasn't good enough for someone like Brett?

Brett held out his arms from where he sat on the bed, "If you can make me, I will."

Liam glared at him, knowing he couldn't. He had a huge height difference on him and was a hell of a lot more experienced.

"Good. Now let's sit down and talk," Brett said simply.

Liam bit his lip and sat down on the edge of his bed beside Brett, "You could do better."

"What?" Brett demanded, trying not to growl.

"I've been...pushing you away because I want you to find someone better," Liam said quickly, his cheeks turning red.

"Seriously?" Brett snapped, "You want me to date someone else?"

"I want _you_ to date someone better!" Liam stood up again.

Brett growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back down so he was in his lap.

Before Liam could move away, he held around his waist tightly, breathing heavily.

"I don't want anyone else except you," Brett growled, holding him tightly, "Ever."

"Brett-"

"You are the best person for me," Brett said, whipping them around so Liam was lying on the bed and Brett was on top of him, "You're the only person for me. I'm in love with you," he growled against his neck, scenting him.

Liam closed his eyes, shuddering, "I love you, Brett," he whispered.

"You are beautiful and amazing," Brett said, running his hand up and down his chest, "And you're all mine. You're all I want."

"Okay," Liam breathed out.

"Don't ever push me away again," Brett said, pulling back to look him in the eyes, "Okay?"

Liam nodded, staring up at him.

He was good enough.


End file.
